1. Field of The Invention
The present invention relates to a system for supplying driving force to a recording and/or reproducing apparatus. More specifically, the invention relates to a mechanism for transmitting driving force to a recording and/or reproducing apparatus.
2. Description of The Prior Art
In recent years, some recording and/or reproducing apparatus, such as video tape recorders, use a common motor which drives a capstan axle as well as two reel tables in order to make the apparatus more compact.
In such recording and/or reproducing apparatus, the motor causes the capstan axle to rotate clockwise or counterclockwise for causing magnetic tape to travel along a tape traveling path in a forward or reverse direction. The magnetic tape is urged onto the capstan axle by means of a pinch roller so as to travel in dependence upon the rotation of the capstan axle. The motor also causes two reel tables, i.e. a supply reel table, and a take-up reel table to selectively rotate clockwise or counterclockwise via a pendulum gear which is movable between the supply and take-up reel tables. The pendulum gear is engageable with one of the reel tables via corresponding idler gears. With this construction, in order to cause the magnetic tape to travel in the forward direction, for example, the capstan motor rotates counterclockwise, so that the magnetic tape is fed toward the take-up reel table in dependence upon the rotation of the capstan axle. At this time, the pendulum gear engages the take-up reel table via its idler gear so that the take-up reel table rotates clockwise for winding the magnetic tape thereon. On the other hand, in order to cause the magnetic tape to travel in the rearward direction, the capstan motor rotates clockwise, so that the magnetic tape is fed toward the supply reel table depending upon the rotation of the capstan axle. At this time, the pendulum gear engages the supply reel table via its idler gear so that the supply reel table rotates counterclockwise for winding the magnetic tape thereon.
In this way, the recording and/or reproducing apparatus may operate in a forward or reverse reproduction mode, in which the recording and/or reproducing apparatus may indicate an image on a television's picture plane by reading picture signals by means of a rotary head drum while the magnetic tape travels in the first or second direction.
In a case where the recording and/or reproducing apparatus operates in a FF/REW mode, the magnetic tape is drawn into a tape cassette, and thereafter the capstan motor rotates clockwise or counterclockwise so that the supply or take-up reel table rotates for winding the magnetic tape onto the corresponding reel table in the aforementioned manner. In this case, the voltage or electrical current applied to the capstan motor is so controlled that the it rotates at a higher speed than in the forward or reverse reproduction mode.
However, in the aforementioned conventional recording and/or reproducing apparatus, although the rewinding time of the magnetic tape onto the reel table can be short, there is a disadvantage in that the switching time from the FF/REW mode to the forward or reverse reproduction mode is relatively long since the magnetic tape is housed within the tape cassette in the FF/REW mode.
That is, when the operation mode of the recording and/or reproducing apparatus is switched from the FF/REW mode to the forward or reverse reproduction mode, it is required that the magnetic tape is drawn out of the tape cassette so as to form a given tape traveling path. There is a disadvantage in that forming such a tape traveling path is time consuming.
If the magnetic tape is wound onto the reel table at a high speed in the FF/REW mode while it is arranged in the tape loaded condition, i.e. it is arranged in the tape traveling path, then there is a disadvantage in that the rotation speed of the reel table can not be so high since the surface of the magnetic tape will be damaged, and undue wear to the magnetic head(s) of the VCR will be caused.